bikini contest
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: title says it all.


here's a Geoff/Bridgette story with hints of Tyler/Lindsey, Trent/Gwen, Harold/Leshawna and Duncan/Courtney. bold text is for the confessional. enjoy

* * *

Geoff sighed as he laid back on the sand of Camp Wawanakwa. He was here to get one hundred grand, but found something that was even better than that, a hot blond named Bridgette. She was so cool to him. He so wished he had the confidence to confess to the surfer chick.

As he laid back, he heard someone's voice.

"Hey, party boy," a female voice called.

He jumped in surprise before turning and seeing the babe who had captured his heart standing there in her light-blue hoodie. She sat down, and he felt his heart speed up as she looked him in the eyes.

Bridgette: So, what are you up to?

Geoff: Um… uh, just chilling on the sand.

**Geoff: 'Just chilling on the sand'? What is wrong with me?**

Chris (over the loudspeaker): _Attention, campers! Meet me at the stage in 10 minutes for today's challenge!_

Geoff and Bridgette sighed before going over to the stage. They saw DJ, Harold, Tyler, Trent, Duncan, Lindsey, Gwen, Courtney, and Leshawna. They saw Chris standing the platform.

Chris: Alright, campers, first off, tonight, there will be no elimination.

The campers cheered at that.

Chris: Secondly, in today's competition, only the girls will be competing.

Duncan: Hey, how come it's just the chicks, Mclean?

Chris: I was getting to that, juvie jockey. Oh, Mildred!

A few moments later, a tall, redheaded, model-like babe came out wearing just a sexy red bikini.

Courtney: What, so today, we're gonna wear those scandalous outfits?

Chris: Yes, and whichever babe wins will get to spend the entire weekend at a luxury hotel with the guy of your choice.

**Courtney: If I win this, I'll take Duncan. He's just so hot. Not that I find his piercings and attitude so darn attractive. No, just to make him better.**

**Duncan: Man, I am so voting for Courtney. She so has the hots for me. Just wish she'd admit it already.**

Chris: Alright, girls, get in there so you can rock your stuff for the boys as they judge you.

The girls all went into the back so they could get in the bikinis left behind for them. About 10 minutes, they started walking out one-by-one. First came Leshawna in a purple tie-bikini. She got clapping from Harold, but that was it. Next came Courtney wearing a gray halter top with a string bikini bottom, which earned her a wolf whistle from Duncan. This caused her to blush a light pink.

**Courtney: Okay, maybe these skimpy bikinis aren't all bad. If I win and take Duncan, I'll wear this the whole time.**

**Duncan: Man, Courtney looks so hot in that bikini. I wonder if her other clothes might end up getting torn by a bear.**

Out next came Gwen in a black micro bikini with a side-tie bikini bottom. Trent was tongue-tied, which made butterflies do summersaults in Gwen's stomach. Then came Lindsey wearing a red sling swimsuit that just barely covered her nipples and crotch. She even struck a seductive pose Tyler's way. He went so red, his tracksuit was put to shame. Finally came Bridgette wearing her usual suit. She just felt more comfortable wearing this. Once that was done, the boys got to voting.

-Twenty minutes later-

Chris: Alright, everyone, it's time to tally the results. Now, one vote for Courtney. One for Lindsey. One for Leshawna. One for Gwen. One for Bridgette. Alright then, final vote is for…

The girls all stood on edge, waiting for the host to say the name. Their wait ended 30 seconds later when he said...

Chris: …Bridgette!

Bridgette was hopping up and down at this.

Chris: Alright, Bridgette, you get to enjoy the weekend with the guy of your choice in a luxury hotel. So, who's the lucky guy?

Gwen: I bet I know who it is.

The girls giggled at that. Bridgette took a few moments before her eyes landed on Geoff. Her choice was clear.

Bridgette: I choose Geoff.

Chris: Alright, well better get going. Boat's about to leave.

Geoff and Bridgette got on the boat, and left for a weekend away from the run-down camp.

* * *

bet y'all know who voted for who. anyway, if you want, I'll make it into a lemon. if not, then this is it. also, I'm planning on a Duncan/Courtney lemon that takes place during the paintball deerhunt episode.


End file.
